The invention pertains to an electronic control device for a piezo-ceramic bending transducer designed as a trimorph that consists of two piezo-ceramic plates with a passive spacer layer located in between.
With this kind of trimorph, in a known manner, for mechanical bending in the one direction, a voltage source is applied to the first piezo-ceramic plate, and for mechanical bending in the other direction, a voltage source is applied to the other piezo-ceramic plate. It is quite obviously also possible to apply the voltage from the voltage source either to the one or to the other piezo-ceramic plate by means of an associated switching gear. In all cases, the other particular piezo-ceramic plate will be passive.
One problem of the present invention is to activate both piezo-ceramic plates, one each for the mechanical bending process, but without having to increase the number of voltage sources.